Colegas de Quarto
by Raion-chan123
Summary: Um garoto mimado e infantil vai morar no dormitório de uma escola particular, talvez não seja tão ruim quanto pensa, a julgar que seu colega de quarto é um garoto rabugento. [ Yaoi ] [Lemon] [SasuNaruSasu]
1. Piloto

6:30 da manhã, Ele está no carro do pela janela, observando o céu roxo se transformar em laranja. "Que saco!" Pensava, estava indo para aquele maldito dormitório daquele colégio de merda!

Havia combinado com seus pais que não iria pra lá, mas por causa de seu mau comportamento e notas baixas, será obrigado a morar naquele lugar.

"24 horas numa escola! Mas que porra...!" Passou a mão em seu cabelos loiros arrumando-os.

— Filho, melhora essa cara. — Falou a mãe num tom seco. — Em resposta, o garoto bufou, evitando responder em palavras. Já tinha 17 mas agia feito uma criança mimada, ou melhor, era uma criança mimada.

— Você sabe que isso é culpa sua, então não reclame. — O pai falou olhando-o pelo retrovisor do carro com uma expressão que não demonstrava raiva, talvez descontentamento.

Chegando na escola, o garoto saiu do carro, e se dirigiu ao porta malas, ao abri-lo retirou de lá, duas malas de tamanho igual, uma preta e uma laranja. Um coordenador o acompanhou até seu dormitório. Dava pra ver o quanto a escola era grande, apesar de ser uma das melhores da região, ainda mantinha uma taxa de pagamento menor que as outras, coisa que o loiro nunca entendeu.

Era sábado, mesmo seus pais ainda o fizeram ir pra lá naquele horário, "Malditos idiotas", pensou jogando as malas em cima da cama de qualquer jeito, estava com preguiça e sono o suficiente para não arrumar nada.

Sentou-se na beira do colchão nu e olhou para a cama ao lado, estava completamente arrumada, nem parecia que tinha um colega de quarto.

— Será que vou ter que conviver com algum maluco por arrumação? — Perguntou a si mesmo enquanto estranhava a organização do ambiente.

Um barulho vindo da porta o assustou, um outro garoto entrou no quarto, era bem alto e bonito, tinha cabelos pretos e pele bem branca. Sua expressão de surpresa veio assim que viu o novo colega, talvez não o esperasse tão cedo, talvez nem o esperasse.

— Você que é meu novo colega de quarto? - Perguntou o garoto de cabelos pretos sem muito interesse. O loiro apenas meneou com a cabeça.

— Qual seu nome? — perguntou novo colega de quarto.

O outro garoto não parecia querer conversar, nem parecia ser amigável. Um pequeno silêncio incômodo pairava no ar, enquanto o moreno se dirigia à própria cama.

— É Sasuke. — Respondeu sem nenhum entusiasmo, nem pretendia responder na verdade, apenas o fez pois o novo colega parecia esperar ansiosamente pela resposta.

O loiro tinha inicialmente como objetivo ter uma boa convivência com o novo colega, mas no curto tempo que ficou ali esperando alguma ação mais amigável percebeu o pouco interesse do tal Sasuke.

— Irritante... — Murmurou Sasuke ao perceber que o loiro o encarava.

O novo colega estalou a língua no céu da boca ignorando, uma reação nenhum um pouco típica dele, mas sua fome e sono o impedia de reagir a isso. Optou por ir para o refeitório ao invés de ficar na companhia de alguém que parecia ser extremamente desagradável.

"Aquele velho, além de me jogar neste lugar, ainda me tirou de casa sem café da manhã" pensava enfiando ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça social enquanto caminhava pelo extenso corredor.

— Droga, por que eu tenho que ficar aqui? — Fez uma pergunta retórica é claro, levando em conta que era o único a caminhar naquele corredor, logo desistiu lembrando-se que o motivo era por culpa dele mesmo e sua preguiça de fazer as coisas do jeito certo. — Ok, é minha culpa! Mas por que eu tenho que dividir quarto com alguém tão rabugento como aquele... — Parou um pouco pensativo. — Como é o nome dele mesmo? Susuki? Sosuke? Satsuki? Não importa na verdade! — Reclamou balançando os braços no ar. Estava de tão mau-humor por causa daquela manhã bagunçada que nem reparou no quanto era bonito o pátio aberto pelo qual estava passando à caminho do refeitório.

Ao entrar sentiu um cheiro familiar, e abriu um grande sorriso.

— Lamen! — Exclamou o garoto abrindo o primeiro sorriso do dia. O loiro remexeu os bolsos da calça do uniforme e retirou de um deles sua carteira, que estava velha e desbotada. Chegando no refeitório, logo viu que o ambiente daquele lugar era muito mais agradável que imaginara, era calmo e bem organizado, as mesas eram feitas de granito muito bem higienizadas. Comprou seu lanche e sentou em uma das mesas que estava perto de uma grande parede de vidro, por onde ele podia ver quase todo o pátio aberto.

Uma garoto de cabelos castanhos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, aproximou-se da mesa em que o loiro estava sentado.

— Podemos sentar aqui? — Perguntou o garoto, que estava acompanhado por duas garotas loiras e um gorducho.

— Fique a vontade. — Respondeu o loiro que ao observá-lo concluiu que este também não tinha uma aparência muito amigável, mas também não parecia ser do tipo arrogante e chato como o galã de novela rabugento que encontrou mais cedo.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentou-se junto com os demais.

— Qual é o seu nome? — Perguntou o loiro tentando novamente.

— Shikamaru. — Respondeu. — e o seu?

— Naruto. — O loiro respondeu satisfeito por aquele não ser rabugento como seu colega de quarto.

— Naruto? — Shikamaru olhava-o perplexo, todos da mesa começaram a rir, o loiro ficou sem entender.

— Você tem o mesmo nome da pasta de peixe do lamen — Explicou o gorducho sentado ao lado do de cabelo castanho. — Mas não fica emburrado não, he he...

Aquilo não o fez não ficar emburrado, apenas voltou a comer seu lamen.

でわ わけで

Já era quase hora do almoço, e Naruto havia saído para dar uma volta pelo enorme colégio. Parou no pátio de trás e sentou-se num banco de madeira. Percebeu o quão bonito era aquele lugar, nem tinha se dado o trabalho de perceber isso por causa de seu mau-humor de mais cedo, quase todo chão era gramado e muito bem cuidado, haviam muitas árvores. Shikamaru sentou ao lado de Naruto, apoiando os braços no encosto do banco, com cara de tédio.

— Que saco! - reclamou, como sempre, era seu passatempo fazer isso. Naruto meneou com a cabeça concordando, passaria os finais de semana nesse tédio, já não iria visitar seus pais, sabia muito bem disso.

Sasuke estava passando no pátio, Naruto que estava sem nada pra fazer ficou observando o tráfego dos outros estudantes e o viu também, parecia estar fugindo, lógico, estava sendo perseguido, por muitas garotas! Entre elas estava Ino, uma das garotas que tomara café da manhã junto com os outros, a garota era bem bonita, mas perseguia o moreno com cara de idiota.

— Que isso?! - O loiro perguntou espantado com a quantidade de garotas que seguiam aquele rabugento e ele nem sequer dava atenção, com aquela quantidade de garotas dava pra fazer um harém!

— Ah, isso, - Respondeu Shikamaru — Sasuke Uchiha, pra onde vai elas vão atrás. Quase todas as garotas o amam. — E oque elas veêm naquele cara? - O loiro pergunta. Claro que não estava levando em conta seu jeito que o fazia um emo legal, e o rosto bonito e sério. Na verdade ele tinha uma cara de mala na visão de Naruto.

— Também queria saber... Mas estou com muita preguiça pra descobrir. — Shikamaru respondeu fechando os olhos ali mesmo e logo cochilando sentado no banco.

— Hein?! Ele dormiu mesmo?! — Naruto indagou cada vez mais perplexo com aquelas pessoas bizarras, daquele colégio estranho. — Voltou a encarar seu colega de classe que carregava um semblante de desconforto no rosto por causa da perseguição insistente de todas aquelas garotas. — Então ele é um Uchiha...


	2. Você Gosta dela?

Naruto bocejou, estava morrendo de sono, e com um puta mau-humor. Claro que estava de mau-humor. Maldito rabugento, era assim que ele o chamava, levando em conta que Sasuke estava sempre com aquela cara de emo.

Alguns dias já haviam passado desde que se mudou para aquele colégio, e já estava começando a se acostumar com a rotina daquele lugar, mas havia algo que não conseguia tolerar de jeito nenhum, e era seu colega de quarto, que era um baita de uma maldito desgraçado.

Todos os dias é a mesma coisa, Sasuke acorda levanta se arruma e faz questão de fazer a maior quantidade de barulhos possíveis apenas para acorda-lo, bom, mas graças a ele, não havia chegado atrasado nenhuma vez sequer pois parecia que ele estava pouco se fodendo se ia acordar alguém ou não, o pior de tudo eram suas ações, não era possível, ele fazia de propósito apenas para provocá-lo.

Naruto entrou na sala de aula e sentou-se em seu lugar, como sempre, Shikamaru o cumprimentou, e Sasuke estava em um canto com várias garotas em cima dele, além de ter um harém, aquela desgraça ainda agia como isso fosse um incômodo, ainda mais que Sakura, a garota por estava tendo uma queda, também estava naquele meio e ele a tratava de forma tão indiferente que a vontade de Naruto era socar-lhe a cara.

— Ah, eu as nãoentendo...— Reclamou Naruto— Ele as trata tão mal, então por que fazem isso?

— Hey Naruto, guarde seus pensamentos pra você, por favor.— Disse Shikamaru sentando-se na mesa da frente, onde não era seu lugar.

Naruto se assustou, nem havia percebido que estava pensando alto, tampouco que as pessoas o encaravam como se ele fosse louco por falar sozinho. Olhou em volta até mesmo Sasuke e seu harém ridículo o encaravam.

Naruto colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça do uniforme e deitou um pouco mais na cadeira.

— O que estão olhando?— Perguntou irritado encarando o colega de quarto.— Perdeu o cu no minha cara?— Apesar da frase ser direcionada a Sasuke, que era exatamente quem ele insistia em encarar, todas as outras garotas se ofenderam com a resposta, como não podiam avançar em Naruto ali no meio sala passaram a proferir insultos e xingamentos direcionados ao loiro.

— Você vai acabar arranjando problemas irritando essas garotas assim.— Shikamaru advertiu apesar não parecer muito interessado no assunto.

— Hunf! Eu não ligo!— Respondeu bufando e inflando as bochechas como o garoto mimado que ele é.

でわ わけで

Depois da aula Naruto voltava para seu dormitório, estava a virar o corredor quando ouviu a voz da Sakura:

—S-Sasuke-san! - Ela o chamou e parecia bem nervosa. Curvou-se e estendeu uma carta em direção ao garoto de cabelos pretos - Por favor, a-aceite meus sentimentos...! - Terminou a frase, seu rosto estava completamente vermelho, igual uma maçã.

Naruto arregalou os olhos surpreso, quer dizer, os sentimentos da garotas não eram nenhum segredo, mas não esperava uma confissão vindo dela.

Sasuke a olhava friamente. Sem interesse algum pela garota a sua frente.

—Eu não sinto nada por você, vá embora. - Ao terminar a frase, virou-se para abrir a porta.

— Mas eu... — Continuou Sakura, abalada com a rejeição.

— Você não entendeu? — Interrompeu Sasuke - Eu disse para ir embora, você é apenas um estorvo.—Abriu a porta do quarto e entrou deixando a garota sozinha naquele corredor sem dar chance para que a mesma o respondesse.

Sakura por sua vez andou na direção oposta do quarto, se sentia horrível, idiota e humilhada. Era obvio que isso aconteceria, masmo assim insistiu naquela droga de confissão.

Uma carta de amor? Por que ele aceitaria uma carta de amor? Qua coisa mais ridícula!

Sakura foi até a lata de lixo mais próximae rasgou o papel jogando-ali mesmo.

— Carta idiota...— Falou continuando sua caminhada a caminho do prédio dos dormitórios femininos.

Passou por Naruto e ao perceber sua presença parou, fitou seus olhos por alguns instantes.

— Você viu? — Perguntou para o loiro, que apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Sakura se sentiu pior ainda, agora esperava que até o fim do dia todos soubessem, por isso apenas virou e continuou andando.

—Ei, Sakura. —Naruto gritou. Sakura parou.

—O que você quer? —Ela perguntou num tom seco.

—Eu vou quebrar a cara dele pra você, por ter te tratado daquela forma. Vou fazê-lo se ajoelhar e pedir perdão! —Concluiu a frase. Sakura virou-se e deu um leve sorriso para ele depois voltou a andar.

Naruto bateu a porta com força, estava puto, não gostava daquilo, Sakura não havia dado-lhe direito de lhe dirigir a palavra daquela maneira. Naruto se dirigiu até Sasuke que estava deitado na cama que com um olhar de desconforto por Naruto estar ali, Naruto o agarrou pela gola da camisa branca do uniforme, não ligava se ía esgarçar a gola ou não, dinheiro não é problema para o caçula de uma das famílias mais ricas do país.

—O que você quer Naruto? — Sasuke falou no seu tom arrogante de sempre e seu olhar congelante.

— Quem você pensa que é?! — Indagou Naruto.

— Se está se referindo a Sakura, bem, você não tem nada a ver com isso. —Sasuke solta o livro que estava em sua mão, e com um golpe joga o loiro em cima da cama, levanta-se e olha-o de soslaio. Naruto também levanta.

—Por que você a trata assim? Deveria respeita-la pelo menos um pouco! — Naruto gritava enfurecido. —É por causa disso, vocês idiotas são apenas um incômodo.

Naruto tenta desferir-lhe um soco mas Sasuke segura seu punho e com outro golpe joga-o, dessa vez no chão.

— Você poderia ter tentado pelo menos ser mais gentil com ela.— Falou num tom mais calmo ainda no chão.

— Você... Gosta dela...?— Perguntou Sasuke olhando para Naruto, com uma expressão que o loiro nunca o viu fazer antes, com isso Naruto nem chegou perto de conseguir respondê-lo.— Eu estava a rejeitando, de um jeito ou de outro ela iria se machucar.— Voltou para seu tom frio costumeiro.

Em seguida Sasuke apenas saiu pela porta sem dizer mais nada.

わ わけで

Naruto está andando no corredor em direção a uma máquina de lanches, ele chuta a parede "aquele desgraçado!" ele pensa, depois volta a andar, "O que tem a ver eu gostar dela com o jeito como ele é grosseiro?" Batia o pé incansavelmente sem entender qual foi daquela pergunta.

Ele passa pelo pátio, já estava escurecendo, Sakura estava sentada no banco de madeira com os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas olhando para o nada com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, Naruto sentou-se ao seu lado.

—Oi Sakura. —Falou ele com uma voz baixa.

— Ah, Naruto... — Disse Sakura levantando um pouco a cabeça para olha-lo. — Obrigada...

—Eh?! Pelo o quê? — O loiroindagou sem entender.

— Você não falou nada pra ninguém, se preocupou comigo e ainda tentou me ajudar, enquanto eu, fui apenas uma inútil. Acho que sou mesmo um estorvo.

Naruto franziu a testa, não gostara do comentário da garota.

—Por que você faz isso? —Naruto perguntou

—Oquê?

—Se rebaixa —Disse Naruto — Ele é um desgraçado, e você está fazendo exatamente o que ele quer. Por que em vez de correr atrás dele, você não perde seu tempo com coisas úteis para você? Não estou dizendo para odiar ele (adoraria isso), mas por favor não se rebaixe.

— Naruto... — Sakura olhava chocada,ele estava completamente certo, desde que viu Naruto no colégio ela realmente o achou um completo idiota incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa útil.não esperava nem um pouco poraquele sermão. Talvez tivesse julgado ele mal. Talvez fosse um bom amigo.— Você tem razão, eu sei disso desde que comecei a segui-lo.— Sakura respondeu.— Mas é muito difícil simplesmente desistir da pessoa por quem você foi apaixonadapor anos.

— Esquecer?— Naruto fitou seus olhos verdes por um tempo procurando as palavras certas para o demonstrar o que ele queria dizer.— É bem difícil mesmo. Mas eu apenas disse para parar de dedicar seu tempo a ele, e dedicar-se a você mesma. Não vai superar isso tão facilmente mas você pode tentar.

Sakura esfregou os olhos, estava com um nó na garganta. Se sentindo estúpida por ter desperdiçado anos da vida colegial apenas tentando conquistar Sasuke.

— Eu vou tentar!— Falou com a voz mais firme.

Naruto olhou para o céu escurecido, o laranja do pôr do sol se foi.

— Por agora vamos para nossos dormitórios, já está tarde.— Disse o loiro com um sorriso nos lábios.


	3. Estranho

O sinal da hora do almoço bateu, Naruto saiu da sala, não se direcionou ao refeitório, pois não estava com fome, e também não tinha lamen naquele dia.

Resolveu dar uma volta pelo pátio aberto, passou pela quadra de esportes e viu um amontoado de garotas num canto onde deveria ser um depósito para guardar material da aula de educação física. Tentou se esgueirar pelas garotas para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas sua tentativa foi falha,não conseguiu nem chegar perto,deu a volta no depósito e espiou pela janela.

Era um tatami por dentro. Sasuke estava lá dentro usando um kimono branco, em posição de luta, e do outro lado, estava um garoto ruivo, também de kimono.

"Será que é um clube?"pensou Naruto. Neste colégio, clubes são apenas para entretenimento dos alunos, porquê nem todos saem ou visitam familiares em feriados e finais de semana, então os clubes não valem nota, mas precisam de autorização do diretor e professor coordenador.

Os dois garotos começaram a lutar, e as garotas amontoadas gritvam e torciam pelo Sasuke, infelizmente o garoto ruivo venceu a luta. Naruto estava bem surpreso com a cena. O mais impressionante era que parecia que suas fãs estavam gritando mais que antes mesmo ele tendo perdido a maldita luta.

"O que é que passa na cabeça dessas retardadas afinal?" Pensou irritado.

— Q-quem é ele? — O loiro se perguntou encarando o ruivo que ganhou a luta.

— Gaara. — Shikamaru respondeu e na mesma hora o loiro pulou por causa do susto. O garoto de cabelos castanhos tinha ido assistir também, apesar de não estar realmente prestando atenção.

— Gaara?— Naruto repetiu o nome estranho, não que ele pudesse zoar, já Naruto em si é pasta de peixe.

— É. — Respondeu o preguiçoso Shikamaru — Ele é presidente de todos os clubes de luta daqui da escola - Ao terminar a frase, Naruto estava boquiaberto.

— Isso é possível? Como ele conseguiu abrir tantos clubes? Só sendo muito foda pra saber tantos estilos de lutas. —Disse o loiro, olhando para o ruivo pela janela.

—Não foi ele que abriu, deram estes titúlos porque ele derrotou todos o presidentes. —Respondeu Shikamaru.

— Ah então ele realmente é foda!— Exclamou Naruto.

Uma pequena ideia iluminou a mente do loiro, uma ideia nem um pouco digna, mas quem se importa com dignidade?

Depois da aula foi até o depósito, no caminho viu os professores Asuma e Kurenai, estranhamente estavam indo embora cedo, caminhando de mãos dadas, ultimamente estavam num amor, que chegava a ser enjoativo. Naruto abriu a porta branca do Tatami, era uma porta de correr.

Adentrou o lugar que era maior do que parecia ser, o estilo por dentro era todo parecido com uma decoração japonesa clássica. Viu o presidente ruivo, ele estava guardando algumas coisas numa bolsa branca com detalhes azuis.

—Olá —Disse Naruto.

—Oi. —Respondeu o ruivo. —Quer alguma coisa? —O garoto perguntou curto e grosso.

— Na verdade sim — Respondeu Naruto. Era nítido a aura possessa que emana do loiro, Isso se chama ódio, vontade de destruir outro ser-humaninho.

—Não! —Afirmou o presidente do clube.

—O que? Por quê?! — Naruto perguntou.

— Primeiro que isso é um clube, se quiser participar, você tem que entrar já sabendo. Ninguém aqui é professor para te ensinar a lutar. Além disso você só quer o usar a luta para dar uma surra em alguém.

— Bom... É verdade... Mas a pessoa merece. — Respondeu Naruto crente de que iria conseguir aprovação do ruivo tenebroso, era assim que o chamava.

—Sinto dizer, mas terá que encontrar outra pessoa, karatê não é para se usar de forma tão irresponsável. Além disso essa sua aura maligna vai aumentar ainda mais se você aprender karatê (Seria algo meio assustador).— Gaara terminou logo apóspegando a bolsa branca e se retirando do clube.

— A-aura...? O que é isso?— O loiro coçou a bochecha sem entender nada.

わ わけで

Naruto estava em sua cama, olhou o relógio ao lado direito de sua cama, era exatamente 3 da manhã, mas não estava ligando, chegar atrasado ou não para a aula, era algo que não o incomodava muito. O que realmente era incômodo era aquela maldita insônia que insistia em vir todas as noites para atrapalhar seu sono, não bastasse Sasuke o azucrinando e o acordando mais cedo que o necessário, ainda tinha que lidar com a falta de sono, não importasse o quão cansado estava, nunca conseguia pregar os olhos.

"Por que será que isso me dá vontade de socar a cara de alguém?" Pensou irônico, claro que só queria descontar em alguém por mais que não tivesse nada a ver com aquele seu problema.

Olhou para cama do Sasuke, o coitado rabugento deveria estar doente, era verão, mas o garoto estava coberto de forma que só dava para ver uma parte de sua cabeça. " Isso tudo é frio?" Naruto pensou. Ouvira o barulho da porta do quarto abrindo, mas o que era aquilo? Ele tinha certeza que havia trancado a porta, apenas Sasuke além dele tinha uma chave, ele estava bem diante de seus olhos dormindo, ou...

Naruto levantou da cama numa carreira e correu em direção a cama do colega de quartoe puxou bruscamente a coberta, então a luz se acendeu. Na cama não era Sasuke, era apenas um amontoado de roupas pretas, era só oque aquele louco usava. Sasuke estava na porta, olhando para Naruto, que também estava fintado-o.

—Ah, oi! — Sasuke disse com um sorriso no rosto e com as bochechas rosadas. - Então você ainda está acordado...

Naruto assustou-se com a atitude do colega, pois este nunca fora gentil, ou lhe dirigia a primeira palavra, tampouco sorria facilmente. Sasuke trancou a porta, dirigiu-se até sua cama e jogou o amontoado de roupas no chão, logo em seguida sentou-se e olhou para o loiro que estava a sua frente.

— Você por acaso se drogou? Cheirou um bagulho muito louco ou oque?— Naruto perguntou tentando entender a situação

—Senta aí também, vamos conversar! —Disse com um sorriso no rosto.

—C-conversar? — O loiro estava estava completamente chocado. O que era aquilo? Ele sorriu? Conversar? — Você bateu com a cabeça em algum lugar? Olha, se quiser eu te levo ao hospital.—Naruto disse realmente estranhando a situaçãoenquanto encarava Sasuke.

—Eu disse para sentar, eu quero conversar com alguém, estou entediado!—O colega fez manha como uma criança mimada. Em seguida deu uma rasteira no loiro fazendo cair sobre o colchão da própria cama.

—Você bebeu? —Naruto perguntou olhando para o rosto avermelhado do colega, que nada respondeu. O loirolevantou e se aproximou de Sasuke puxando-o para mais perto pela gola da camisa, o ato apenas confirmousua pergunta. —Você é doido? Ainda é de menor, sabe como isso faz mal?!

—E daí? — O colega respondeu com uma expressão séria. Fintou Naruto por alguns minutos, depois deu-lhe uma rasteira novamente. Naruto caiu sentado na cama de novo.— Não é como se alguém realmente se importasse.

—Qual é o seu problema? —O loiro perguntou já irritado, e querendo enfiar um soco no rosto do colega.

Sasuke senta-se também na própria cama, com o cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e cabeça baixa. Parecia deprimido "Estranho. Então esse é Sasuke bêbado. Tão estranho que chega a ser assustador!" pensava o loiro enquanto sentia um arrepio na espinha.

—Naruto você... Já se apaixonou?

—Sasuke perguntou olhando para ele.

—M-mas é claro que já!por quê você quer saber? - Naruto respondeu apreensivo, "Isso não é uma pergunta um pouco embaraçosa?".

—Curiosidade... —Respondeu o rabugento desviando o olhar.

— Não me diga que você tem interesse em alguém!— Naruto debochou, queria saber, pra zuar o máximo possível com o maldito rabugento, afinal, ele não lembraria de nada no dia seguinte.

— Não mesmo!— Sasuke virou a cara fazendo bico. Uma mentira. Claramente era uma mentira.

"Ora, ora, então essa versão dele não sabe mentir, que adorável." Pensou e no mesmo momento estagnou. "Adorável? Desde quando merefiroà ele desse jeito" Pigarreou tentado esconder o embaraço.

—M-muito bem, pode me explicar qual é dessa situação bizarra—Perguntou á Sasuke, referindo-se ao fato de ele estar bêbado.

— Eu estava deprimido e sem nada pra fazer, acho que é uma boa desculpa.- Ele respondeu com uma expressão cansada.

—Eu deveria te dar um soco! —Disse o loiro passando um sermão.

—Você fala como se conseguisse! —Disse o outro rindo. Naruto se levanta e remexe na roupa que fora jogada no chão, pega o pijama de costume do colega e joga-o para o mesmo.

—Ai,troque-se e vá dormir. —Disse Naruto.

— Não! —O colega respondeu cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

— Tá então não faça barulho. —Naruto boceja, e dirigi-se para sua cama, deita de barriga para cima e apoia a nuca nos braços. Infelizmente seu pedido não parece ter sido escutado. Sasuke está em pé em frente a cama de Naruto encarando com cara de paisagem.

— Você vai dormir? — Perguntou Sasuke.

—Mas é claro, sabe que horas são?! — O loiro responde com olhos cerrados.

— Fala como se ligasse! —Sasuke diz fazendo birra novamente.

—Qual é o seu problema? —Naruto pergunta realmente irritado. — Você apenas me trata mal, mas agora tá aí infernizando.

— Naruto!— Chamou Sasuke, naquele estado realmente parecia uma criança.— Hey! Naruto!— Chamou mais alto por não ter adquirido nenhuma resposta anteriormente.

— O que foi...?— Indagou Naruto soltando um longo suspiro.

— Você realmente gosta daquela garota?— O rabugento perguntou com um rosto nervoso.

Naruto pega uma das almofadas que tem em cima de sua cama e arremessa-a em seu colega de quarto, já irritado com aquela situação.

— Apenas vá dormir, droga! — O loiro disse virando-se e fechando os olhos.

Alguns minutos de silêncio enquanto o loiro estava de olhos fechados, sentia-se observado. Sasuke tirou a camisa que estava usando e trocou a calça jeans por uma de um pijama azul cobalto.

Naruto estava quase pegando no sono, seu corpo começou a ficar quente e pesado, quando abriu o olhos viu o garoto de cabelos pretos deitado em sua cama, bem ao seu lado, dormindo profundamente. O loiro tentou levantar-se mas foi abraçado por Sasuke oque o impossibilitou de se levantar, se debateu por um tempo para tentar fazer com que o dorminhoco o solta-se mas foi em vão. "Como alguém pode ser tão forte?" Ele pensava, finalmente desistiu, estava com muito sono, e acabou dormindo daquele jeito mesmo.

Sasuke acorda e vê Naruto em frente ao espelho do banheiro, escovando os dentes. Seu cabelo estava molhado pois tinha acabado de tomar banho e sua camisa do uniforme não estava abotoada e deixa mostrar seu torax, a gravata também não estava de nó feito. Naruto termina de escovar os dentes e saí do banheiro, percebe que o colega o está observando.

— Bom dia. — O loiro o cumprimenta, seu colega pode até ser sem educação mas ele não era, por isso sempre o cumprimentava mesmo que este não respondesse.

—Onde está minha camiseta? — O colega pergunta ignorando o cumprimento do loiro.

— Eu não sei. —O loiro respondeu.

— Aí minha cabeça! — Sasuke fala, quando percebe que não está em sua cama, ele arregala os olhos. - POR QUE ESTOU NA SUA CAMA?!!! - Ele pergunta como se esperasse a pior resposta.

—Você estava bêbado ontem. — O loiro responde sem olhar para ele. Quando vira-se para olha-lo começa a rir alto.

—O que foi?! — O rabugento pergunta irritado.

— Porque você está vermelho?— Diz o loiro entre risos —O que foi? acha que aconteceu alguma coisa ontem? HA HA HA!

Sasuke levanta irritado, pega seu uniforme e se tranca no banheiro, quando saí Naruto já não estava mais lá. Provavelmente fora tomar café da manhã, afinal, ainda falta uma hora para começar a aula.


End file.
